Employees of business, outdoor service and research science often go out of office to perform a various of necessary business or service tasks for their occupation. Most of the time, these people need many office supplies and devices to complete tasks with their customers. However, it is virtually impossible to carry every office supply to their site of work, causing difficulties in presenting documentation, performing services and signing contracts. For instance, if the businessman stated above successfully negotiated a deal with their customers and needs the customers to sign a contract, they may only find the contract in their computer, and not in paper format for the customer to sign. Assuming the employee was intelligent enough to have copies of the contract for customers to sign beforehand, the employee will often need to make copies of the document in paper or electronic format for documentation, needing a computer, printer, scanner, and other office supplies to complete the process. In likely situations, the employee will not bring enough devices with them to the job site, creating possible delaying or losing of their business; similar problems may occur for service people in customer services and scientists in scientific presentations. This problem is extremely common, causing thousands of people in the world to experience possible obstructions in task completion.
To solve the problem, many inventors attempted to create several methods of containing office device and supplies in one portable unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,056 by Farrukh Zia et al. designed a briefcase to store common office supplies in a suitable arrangement to fit a case, creating ease of access and transportation. This patent, however, is only a case for existing office supplies with minimal features that may not satisfy their needs, and when in use, it is virtually impossible to place all necessary office supplies in the case, due to limitations of size and shape. Devices such as printer, scanner, computer, copy machine, and other supplies cannot possibly be placed in this briefcase. U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,644 by Villareal is a design of a portable workspace for easy transportation. Although it claims to be portable due to the wheels on bottom, it is not at all feasible to have a worker carry an entire desk around on a daily basis for services outside of office, as it is too bulky. As to my knowledge, there are no convenient portable devices powerful enough to fit all necessary equipment used to match their needs. It is imperative to create a practical portable apparatus to fulfill this market demand. Recent patent application US2011/0043579 by Leppanen integrates a laptop computer and printer into one unit. This invention improves productivity in the occupations stated above to a certain degree, nevertheless, it is inconvenient to operate the keyboard because the keyboard is attached to the screen and located on top of the printer. And also, it cannot satisfy the needs for other office supplies other than a laptop computer and printer.
Up to now, there are no realistically suitable methods to solve the problem of importability of all necessary office supplies and devices. As technology improves in smaller size, it is now possible to realize a practical moveable office in one case.